In the Wake of Victory
by Daring Dreamer
Summary: After 100 years, Calamity Gannon has finally been vanquished. In the wake of his defeat, Zelda and Link find themselves facing a Hyrule that needs rebuilding. Zelda questions her role in the new world and is forced to take a good look at the source of her power, her love for her appointed knight. Link remains bound and loyal to Princess Zelda by oath...and something deeper.
1. Back in the Saddle

_"I wish to talk with him more and to see what lies beneath those calm waters, to hear him speak freely and openly... And perhaps I, too, will be able to bare my soul to him and share the demons that have plagued me all these years." -_ Zelda's Diary

* * *

It was over. After years of preparation and 100 years of waiting, it was finally over. Calamity Gannon had been defeated. The darkness that had so long been hanging in the air of Hyrule was gone. Vanquished.

Zelda breathed deep as a strong breeze swept across the valley. New beginnings. She could hardly believe this was the reality, her reality, the reality of Hyrule. Though she never stopped believing Link would overcome Gannon's evil, 100 years was an agonizingly long time to wait. But he had done it. He had succeeded. Her kingdom was finally free of Gannon's evil.

"I suppose it isn't really my kingdom anymore now is it?" she asked herself softly.

"Hm?" A soft, deep voice. Link.

"I didn't realize I had spoken out loud!" Zelda laughed. She gripped his waist a little bit tighter, thankful he couldn't see her face. The horse beneath them grunted, seeming to urge her on. "It's just that...our beautiful Hyrule. So much of it lay in ruins. So many lives lost...what is there left to rule?"

Silence and the _click-clack_ of their mount's hooves on old cobblestone was the only reply. "Just look at this place. So much destruction..." The ranch they were passing through was nothing more than ruins now. It served as somber proof of her statement. Mere shells of building foundations and scattered fence posts are all that remained. "It used to be so bright and cheerful. It's where father got my mount. My beautiful steed..." Zelda stopped, choked up with emotion. So many losses. Her father, the champions...

"It's a silly thing, to be so emotional about a horse. But I like to think he survived. I know it has been 100 years but I hope he went on to live a happy life. I can't bear the thought of another thing I loved having been taken by Gannon, by these monsters..."

Link nodded. Zelda smiled. "You understand. The bond between animal and man is a sacred one. You taught me that. You taught me so much about how to treat these beautiful beasts." She patted their horses side. "So powerful. So helpful."

They rode on a while in silence. Zelda's heart throbbed with the pain of all that had been lost. Mourning wasn't something that came easily for her; empathy was something that she lacked. Her father had always argued that they, as rulers, had no time for empathy, not during times of war. Back then, Gannon's uprising was imminent and all of Hyrule was frantically preparing for his coming. Growing up in times like those was relentless. There was no room for weakness.

Zelda studied the back of Link's head. _But was father wrong? Is empathy truly a weakness?_ From her experience, Link, the most skilled and hardened warrior she knew, was full of empathy. He showed it in the way he took care of animals, in the way he watched over her as her appointed knight. She wondered how someone who could connect so well with the emotions of others could bear to kill. _Perhaps one day I'll ask him,_ she thought.

Soon they came upon a stable, humble but full of life. Zelda gasped. Life. People. This was her first true glimpse of persevering life since Calamity Gannon took over. She was surprised by the emotion it evoked.

Link hopped down and offered her his hand. He paused when he saw the expression on her face. "Princess?"

Zelda's eyes met his. She shook her head, chasing away the overpowering emotion. "Oh yes. Yes I'm sorry..." She took his hand and slid off the horse. She landed on her feet with a thud, swaying a bit. Link steadied her, a look of concern on his face.

"It's been a long time since I've ridden," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I suppose it's been 100 years! I'll be sore tomorrow."

Link chuckled but the concern was still there. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "It's just...it's been so long. So long since I've been around...life! People! It is a bit overwhelming. But my heart is full of joy!"

Link smiled.

"I'll be fine, truly," she reassured.

Satisfied, Link turned and headed toward the stable owner. Zelda watched him walk away. _He is something,_ she thought. _Despite everything he's been through, the battle he just fought, he is still taking care of me. He's still handling business. He's so strong, emotionally and physically. He's so handsome..._

Zelda blushed. Handsome? She quickly looked away. So what if he was handsome? Princesses don't have time to vie for men's attention, especially those who work for her. It was completely inappropriate...

At that moment Link returned, a small smile on his face.

"Why have we stopped here Link? I thought we were trying to reach Kakariko village before nightfall."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed nervous. His eyes were trained behind her. Curious, she turned around to see what he was looking at.

She couldn't breathe.

A stablehand was leading a pure white stallion from the stables. She had only ever seen such a gorgeous horse once before...

"Oh Link..." she sighed, her heart aching. This beauty reminded her so much of her old faithful mount. Suddenly, her eye caught the glimmer of the royal family crest. The purple and gold, the Triforce, it was unmistakable. "Link...?"

The man led the stallion straight to Zelda, bowing deeply. "Princess Zelda. It is my honor to have you as a guest at the Wetland Stable. It is a greater honor still to offer you this mount. We believe it to be a direct bloodline of your steed 100 years ago. Never before, or since, have there been any horses born as white as snow to any lineage, save for your horse's."

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. "This...so this stallion..."

"We believe him to be a direct descendent of your very mount from 100 years ago, yes."

"But I don't understand. How?"

The stable hand motioned to Link. "He found him. People had been murmuring rumors of a steed white as snow that was wandering in the west. Rumors said it was a direct bloodline of the Royal Family's mount. Nobody had been able to capture and tame him. Not until Link came around. He tamed him and kept him here, safely awaiting your return."

Zelda turned to Link, flabbergasted. "Link. This is the greatest gift I could have received."

Link smiled, patting the stallion on the neck. "Hyrule _does_ still need a ruler Your Highness. And every ruler needs a good steed."


	2. Kakariko Bound

"Link! I simply cannot believe that you found this beautiful beast!" Zelda beamed.

Link watched, more content than he had been in, well, 100 years. The joy on Zelda's face was contagious. Her eyes sparkled. She traced shaking hands along the white horse's side, combing her fingers through it's mane. He _knew_ she would be surprised. He had _hoped_ she would be happy. But seeing it all play out in front of him was more powerful than he imagined. He couldn't be happier with just how joyous the stallion made her. Her joy was the key.

Zelda turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Link. This means more to me than you could ever know." She threw her arms around his neck. Surprised, he stood there for a moment, arms raised up at his sides. Before he could respond and return her hug, before he even had the chance to form the thought, she was gone, circling her new mount. She chattered excitedly to the stablehand.

Link lowered his arms and coughed, embarrassed. That was the Princess, always so animated when she was passionate. Her passion, that was also the key. For a princess who had been through so much, Link thought she deserved some joy. The freedom they had worked together to achieve was undoubtedly a joyous event. All of Hyrule would be celebrating on this night, and the next night, and many more nights to follow. But for people like Princess Zelda, there wasn't nearly enough time for joy. There wasn't nearly enough time to celebrate. If he knew Zelda, and he did, she would already be fixated on the responsibilities ahead of her. She would already be feeling overwhelmed considering the necessity of rebuilding Hyrule. She would still be mourning the loss of her Father, her friends, the Champions...

Link scowled, eyes wandering East toward Zora's Domain. So many warriors fell that day 100 years ago, warriors that had become like family. So many gave the ultimate sacrifice. Daruk, Revali, Urbosa, Mipha...The battle had been won but the victory was bittersweet. Their goal was achieved, Gannon perished, but the price was so high. Their death's still weighed heavy on Link's heart. He could only imagine how heavy the burden was for the Princess.

Link watched as Zelda gripped onto the saddle of her new steed. She no doubt would have some difficulty mounting in the tattered white ceremonial dress she still wore. The stablehand stepped forward, prepared to assist. Link watched the man grip Zelda's hips. He growled. He didn't think it was appropriate for a stranger be gripping the princess in such a way. And he really didn't like how the stablehand's eyes had been roaming Zelda's body...

He stepped forward.

"Oh! Well thank you but I don't think..." Zelda fumbled with her words, trying to remain polite. Link could feel her discomfort. "That is to say I don't need..."

Link stepped up, staring down the stablehand. He let go of Zelda, backing away under Link's harsh gaze. "I'll leave you to it Your Majesty." With a quick bow, he headed toward the stables.

"Thank you!" Zelda called after him. She turned to Link, relief on her face. "It would seem people don't know proper etiquette anymore. Not that I can blame them. Hyrule has been without a ruler for 100 years. I assume nearly anybody who lived under my father's rule has since passed. Most of Hyrule's inhabitants must lack any knowledge of how to treat those in the Royal Family." She scowled. "Not that we are better than anybody else..." She sighed. "No sense in dallying here. A bit of help please Link."

He nodded, gripping her waist and hoisting her onto her horse in one fluid motion. He tried to ignore the way her body felt underneath his calloused hands...

"Let's head to Kakariko village. I am anxious to meet with Impa." She gripped her horse's reigns, seeming a bit awkward riding sidesaddle in her dress. "But I may be just as anxious to get changed out of this cursed ceremonial dress."

* * *

They reached Kakariko village just as the sun began to set. Zelda swayed, exhausted in her saddle. To think that so much had transpired in just one day. She had watched Gannon's destruction with Link's final blow as the sun rose that morning. Now, at day's end, she rode on a new steed, a sliver of her past, to reunite with her most trusted advisor Impa in the now-free land of Hyrule.

Music met their ears as they stopped under the arches leading into the village. As she had thought, all of Hyrule would be celebrating this night and Kakariko village was no exception. Link helped her dismount. She walked up to the fence on the path's edge, taking in the sight of the village below. Torches and the dying light of sunset made the sight all the more enchanting. It was the closest thing to a home that she had left, at least until Hyrule Castle could be restored.

"Part of me never thought I would see this place again," she murmured. Link came to stand next to her and she turned her head to look at him. "Part of me feared I would never see you again either." He looked at her, questions in his eyes. "We almost lost you you know. 100 years ago." She shuttered, remembering how close death had been.

Zelda took a steadying breath. She paused, then took another, breathing through her nose. "Mmmmm. Smells good!" Link sniffed hard, a huge smile crossing his face. Zelda laughed. "You must be hungry! I am as well! It smells wonderful! What is that...Tough Meat-Stuffed Pumpkins and..."

"Hot Buttered Apples!" Link shouted, heading down the path.

"You always were quite the glutton. I am glad to see that hasn't changed!"

"PRINCESS!" Link stopped short. Two Shieka warriors came dashing up the path to meet them. "Princess Zelda!" They bowed. The masks covering their mouths couldn't hide their smiles. "We have awaited this day for so long! Please, come. Impa, the entire village, everybody is anxiously awaiting your presence!"

Zelda took a deep breath. Her stomach fluttered, excitement and nervousness wreaking havoc on her insides. Link came to her side, his shoulder touching hers. His silent strength was just what she needed in this moment. She wasn't alone. Rebuilding Hyrule wasn't going to be easy. But at the very least, she wasn't alone. "Yes, please. I am anxious to be amongst friends once again."


	3. Duties to Attend to

Link sat by the pond, licking his fingers. _Is there anything better than hot buttered apples_ he wondered? Stomach full, he leaned against the fence. _No. The answer is no. Well except maybe fruit pie. Or creamy heart soup..._

A young girl skidded to a stop in front of Link. "So, did you like your food? Didn't I tell you Koko is the best cook arooooooound?!" Link chuckled, nodding. "Tell your friends Mr. Hero. Koko will keep practicing until she is the greatest chef in all of Hyrule. Maybe I could cook in the Royal Family's kitchen one day! Maybe I'll be head chef in Hyrule castle!"

"I'll put in a good word for you with Princess Zelda, Koko." Link ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Mr. Link!"

Link fixed his eyes on Impa's home as Koko darted away through the crowd. Zelda had been in there a while. No doubt the two had much to discuss. Link only hoped their reunion could bring Zelda some peace...

A group of women caught his eye. They had been staring at him some time. It wasn't anything new. Ever since he woke from his 100 year nap, people had been whispering about 'The Sleeping Swordsman.' It seemed at every stable, in every village, no matter where he went _someone_ was murmuring about the legendary knight's untimely death, questioning if he had truly died or if he merely slept the last century. Many spoke to him directly on the matter. He had laid low, saying he wasn't anything more than a wanderer, an explorer. But eventually, word of his feats and the truth of his identity spread. Ever since, the curious questions of men and the hungry eyes of women had followed him. Judging by how these women giggled and pointed, he could assume they were wanting to spend some 'quality time' with the swordsman of legend.

Uncomfortable, he fixed his attention back on Impa's door. To his dismay, the women began walking towards him. The celebration of a free Hyrule and the drinks of victory seemed to make many much bolder than he remembered. He had refrained from alcohol ever since he woke in the temple of resurrection and the years before when he first became Zelda's appointed knight. He wasn't overly fond of the stuff. It dulled the senses and disoriented a person. Being in that condition if an emergency or attack happened could get you, or the person you were guarding, killed.

"Oh sleeeeeeeeping swooooooordsman!" The girls stopped in front of Link. "You truly slayed the beast? That Calamity Gannon?" Link stood, brushing himself off. He gave them a quick nod. They erupted into oohs and ahhs. He recognized one of the girls. She stood behind the others, blushing and seeming to wish she wasn't there. Paya.

"I told you it was true!"

"He IS the hero of legend!"

Link offered a polite smile, moving past them toward Impa's. A hand caught his arm. "Oooh don't leave now! Stay with us for a while Master Link."

* * *

Zelda walked out of Impa's home. She stood on the top of the stairs feeling overwhelmed. Her new training would begin tomorrow. It was for the best and she found herself a bit excited at the prospect. But she was a scholar of sorts, a princess who loved spending her time reading and researching. _Am I really cut out to be..._

A ruckus caught her attention. She scanned the crowd of celebrating Kakariko villagers and spotted Link. He was drowning in a crowd of women. A foreign feeling coiled itself in her chest. Anger? Jealousy? Whatever it was, it propelled her forward. She marched toward him, fists clenched. "Link," she barked. The women around him didn't budge. Rolling her eyes she pushed her way to the front of them. "Link?"

He locked eyes with her, relief spreading across his face. Without a word she grabbed his hand, noticing a twinge of possessiveness as she did so.

"Are you truly leaving so soon," one woman asked.

"Please, stay a while. Tell us of your adventures!"

"Link and I have duties to attend to. And the events of the day having been as such, we are quite tired." Zelda was horrified to feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment under the judgmental gaze of the jealous women.

They exchanged looks, giggling. "We had some duties of our own we were hoping the Master Swordsman could attend to..."

Zelda's mouth dropped open. Surely they didn't mean what thought sprung to her mind...

"P-p-please. That's e-e-enough." The entire gaggle of women turned to face Paya.

"What do you mean," one of them asked.

Paya was wringing her hands, her cheeks bright red. "I mean...Th-this is-is Master Link. And P-P-Princess Zelda. Don't you find your forward advances to be inappropriate?"

The women turned back to face Zelda and Link. Zelda noticed she still had a firm grasp on Link's hand. "Yes. I suppose this is the Princess. Forgive us Your Highness. Master Link. The sake is strong tonight..." Bowing, they moved away.

Link blinked and then moved forward with a lurch as Zelda pulled him along. "I leave you for a few moments and you're covered in scandalous women?! I suppose you are quite happy with yourself. Is this how it has always been? Have I been blind to the manner in which women throw themselves at you until now?"

They reached the inn. Zelda let go of his hand, sighing. "I'm sorry Link. I don't mean to be difficult. A snippy attitude is childish."

"You've had an exhausting day," Link said.

Zelda felt herself relax. Link's voice had that effect. It had taken months of traveling together and gentle prodding before she ever heard him speak at all. Soft and even, she found his voice quite soothing. Even though they had come to trust one another enough for him to speak, he rarely did so. But when he did, it was usually words of wisdom, levelheaded advice or calm observation.

She turned to him. "Thank you. Your support and strength is an immense help to me. It always has been." With a laugh, she reached a hand out to wipe a crumb off his tunic. "And now that your belly is full, I suppose you must be exhausted as well, having fought Calamity Gannon and whatnot." She smiled. "What was your food of choice? Buttered apples I'd wager."

Link broke into a big smile. Before he could answer, the inn doors slid open. The inn owner walked down the steps to meet them. He bowed deeply. "Princess Zelda. Master Link. I have a room waiting for you both. You must be close to collapsing where you stand. Please, come with me."

He led them into the second floor of the inn, stopping in front of a large set of double doors. He opened them with a flourish. Zelda's eyes fell on the bed, a big, comfortable, soft bed...She stopped. ONE bed. The room had a single bed.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said with a smile. "I cannot help but notice that there is only one bed..." She felt her cheeks flushing red again in embarrassment and cursed her lack of emotional control.

The inn keeper bowed deeply. "I apologize that we do not have more fitting quarters for the Princess of Hyrule. Though we are safer than we have been in a century, I imagined the Princess's appointed knight would not want to be far from her. And we have some guests celebrating here tonight who have reserved rooms. If Master Link requires his own room..."

Zelda put a hand on the inn keepers shoulder. "This will do fine, thank you."

Bowing once more, the inn keeper left. Zelda walked into the room. It was small, enough space for a large bed and a fireplace. But the privacy of a separate room and a closed door was more than any other average inn could offer for sleeping quarters. The fireplace was lit, bathing the entire room in a soft, warm glow.

Zelda wandered toward the bed, tracing a hand along the intricate quilt that was etched with the telltale eye of the Sheikah tribe. She saw a pile of clothes, neatly stacked. She assumed they were for her.

"This is quiet lovely, as is the entire village of Kakariko. The way its Sheikah people have maintained the ancient customs and traditions is admirable. And the way those ancient ways are reflected in the architecture and interior design is enchanting..." She turned around. Link stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. "Oh don't be silly Link. Come in."

Despite the confidence which she ushered him into the bedroom, she felt her cheeks flush. It _was_ highly inappropriate for her to share a room with her appointed knight. Or any male for that matter. But what choice did she have? Her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest at the soft sound of the _click_ as the door shut. When Link turned to face her, that uncomfortable thing her heart was doing picked up its pace. This was the first time she had seen Link like this, the first time she had been in such close quarters with him, especially in such an intimate setting as a bedroom. She watched as he walked over to the corner of the room and plopped down, right there on the floor.

"Link, I do not expect you to sleep on the floor!"

He looked up at her with those deep, blue eyes and she felt trapped. She realized that she didn't, that she shouldn't, intend on inviting him to share the bed with her. But where else could he sleep but the floor then? Horrified she realized what her wording suggested.

"Princess..." That soft deep voice broke her thoughts.

"Please. Link, after all we have been through, after everything you have done for me, you can stop the formalities. You may call me by my birth name."

Link seemed to think on this for a moment. "Zelda..."

She smiled, a bit taken back by how hearing her name sounded in Link's voice.

"I have spent nearly night since I awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection sleeping on the ground next to a fire."

"Which is all the more reason for you to have the comfort of this bed..." Zelda mentally slapped herself. _Stop suggesting you'll share the bed with him,_ her brain screamed. She felt torn between wanting to provide better sleep for the hero who deserved everything and at the same time needing to remain above reproach by _not_ sleeping in the same bed with another man...

"I've come to find sleeping by a fire calming." He smiled at her. "Trust me Zelda, the sleep I get tonight will be the best I have had in a very long time."

Zelda felt reassured by his words. And that smile...she had never seen him smile that way before...

"Well alright" she huffed, turning to climb into the bed to hide the flush she felt returning to her cheeks. She heard the soft _clank_ of his weapons and gear coming to rest on the wooden floor. "I would ask for items to wash up but I am too exhausted." She climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "We do need our sleep. Tomorrow I'm expected to already begin training."

She looked toward Link. He was peering at her curiously. "Training?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow Impa says I am to begin training. She doesn't feel it wise we travel farther without it. Ways to protect myself I believe she said."

Link's brows furrowed.

"I could not have ever asked for a better appointed knight. Hyrule could not have prayed for a better hero. But I almost lost you 100 years ago. You almost died protecting my life. Thank Goddess I have figured out how to use my powers..." She allowed a soft smile in the darkness at the thought of the root of her power, the power of love..."but they aren't enough. What happens when we are ambushed roadside? What happens when Lizalfos attack? My powers drain me and are to only be used in the most dire circumstances."

Link's eyes were fixed intently on her. She felt her own well up with tears. "I cannot bear being a burden anymore. I am tired of being a fragile thing that has to be protected, helplessly watching as all around me are destroyed or endangered on my behalf. So I am going to learn to fight. The Sheikah are going to teach me the art of the ninja."


End file.
